(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for providing utility receptacles and cables at a selected location on a workstation.
(2) Description of Related Art
Devices for providing electrical power and computer data receptacles are known in the art. Typical prior art devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,230,552, 5,709,156, 7,614,889, 7,901,224, 7,966,951, 8,119,910, 8,174,379, and 8,317,537. Cable retractors are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012/0175452 and 2011/0006146. Typically, such cable retractors can be positioned either in a horizontal or vertical position. In order to support the cable retractor when in the horizontal position, a bracket, hook or similar device is attached to the bottom side of the work surface. Such a configuration is shown in FIG. 1 of the aforesaid U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2012/0175452.